


Pawn

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby reflects on his troubled relationship with Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pawn

He was a pawn in a complicated game of chess, mused Toby.  
Keller used him to improve his standing with the Brotherhood, and to repay daddy Vern.  
Then he was no longer a pawn, but a trophy to be snatched back from Vern and into Keller’s eager hands.  
Keller confessed to his and Vern’s treason just to get him back, to regain his love and to finally claim his body.  
He succeeded beautifully, getting his hooks in Toby, even as Toby shanked Keller he wanted him.  
Wanted him to bleed, and wanted to open him up and crawl inside him.  
Never to come out again.  
Keller wanted Toby, and he mirrored that desire.  
He wanted to be more than a pawn, a trophy and a bitch.  
He wanted to be Keller’s equal and opposite, wanted to be the one to make him stop killing.  
Toby wanted Keller’s love to be gentle and kind.  
Yeah, right.  
Keller killed for him, not just once, several people died for his sake, from every fucker who used his body for kicks, to the one who killed his father.  
It excited Toby on some level; he surrendered to Keller each night because Chris had shed that blood for him. Because Keller cared for him.  
Poor old Ronnie thought he was safe because he was Chris’ old buddy.  
Fool.  
Toby knew he was a bitch for Keller’s love, his lust that felt so real.  
You don’t fuck up someone’s parole if you love them, unless you think they belong to you.  
The brand on his ass was Vern’s, but Keller’s mark was on his soul.  
He was still just a pawn in Chris’ endgame against Vern.  
Keller used him to kill Vern, and made it seem like an accident.  
Perhaps all Keller had ever done was to get rid of Vern.  
He should shun Keller and never see him again, take agent Taylor’s offer and be with his family.  
But he was no longer a person; he was a number in a system.  
A bitch.  
He needed Keller, needed to belong to him again.  
It was the only thing that made sense.  
Keller was in his cell, and Toby smiled a little and murmured a nursery rhyme.  
“I love you,” said Keller and went on to explain why he’d used Toby and how it was as for his own good.  
Toby nodded and fell into his arms again.  
Keller’s arms were strong and warm, and Toby fell into the embrace, his skin coming alive after being cold and desensitized by isolation.  
“I love you,” Toby said softly.  
“Everything’s going to be alright,” said Chris.


End file.
